You Look Good In My Shirt
by tripwatcher2
Summary: John & Teyla romantic fluff-n-smut. Chapter 8 posted! It all started because Teyla got soaked and John offered her his shirt. This is an AU storyline - just a coulda-shoulda-happened kinda thing that I dreamed up. I hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: This is just a fluffy little scene that came to me when I heard Keith Urban's latest song! :)_

**You Look Good in My Shirt - by Tripwatcher**

The sudden, heavy rain had soaked Teyla's clothes all the way to the skin and she shivered in the cool night air. She knew that the settlement was just over the next rise and that her team would be waiting there for her. None of them had been particularly happy when Teyla insisted upon going to the ruins by herself but there was no way she could allow any of them to accompany her. The site was a sacred place to the people of this planet and they would allow no strangers to view it. Teyla, however, had grown up visiting this planet with her father and she was treated as family by almost everyone who lived here. She had spent a little over three hours at the site but had found nothing except crumbling walls and some faint markings which she had carefully copied onto a pad for Rodney to go over later. So much for finding out about the Ancients who supposedly had once resided here or any information concerning defeating the Wraith!

As she topped the small hill, she could see warm lights glowing from the open doorways of several of the small, simple homes that had been constructed of clay bricks, baked in the sun. She, John, Ronon, and Rodney had been generously given the use of two of these homes for the night, for they were barely large enough for two single beds, a table and a couple of chairs around very small fireplaces. John had said they reminded him of the sod homes that the early settlers of "The West" had constructed. Teyla was very interested in this and planned to ask him more about this time in Earth's history later, when they were back on Atlantis.

A community fire burned in a shallow pit in the center of the cluster of buildings and many people stood around it, enjoying its warmth, now that the rain had let up. To one side of the fire, she could see her teammates. It was easy to spot Ronon who towered above the shorter inhabitants of the planet. Rodney sat on a log at Ronon's feet and John….well John was pacing back and forth and kept raising his head to gaze towards the edge of the woods where she now found herself. Her heart did that funny little flip-flop it often did when she saw him. She realized that he was waiting for her, watching for her, worrying about her. But, she told herself cautiously, he would do the same for Ronon or Rodney too, would he not? After all, he was their leader and felt responsible for them, right?

Telling herself not to read too much into his concern, Teyla stepped out from between two large trees just as John spotted her and immediately began walking towards her. Her feet squished from the water in her shoes with each step and they felt frozen with cold. Her teeth had begun chattering and she tried to quiet them as he rushed up to her. _"We were just about to go look for you! When that heavy rain kicked up, I got worried that you'd get caught out in it and then when I couldn't raise you on the radio…"_ His voice trailed off as he noticed the state of her clothes and dripping hair. _"Oh man, you're soaked to the skin! Come on, let's get you up to the fire so you can warm up."_ Teyla was in no position to argue and she followed him gladly. Just as they got close to Ronon and Rodney however, the rain began to fall again and the fire sputtered and hissed. Sensing another imminent downpour, the natives quickly retired to their homes, leaving the team from Atlantis standing alone.

"_Let's get inside!"_ John shouted, grabbing Teyla's hand and heading for one of the homes they had been given to use just as the rain began to fall in sheets. Ronon and Rodney took off at a run towards the other one with Rodney protecting his laptop under his jacket. Once inside the small one-room shelter, John quickly began to build a fire in the small fireplace while Teyla simply stood there shaking. Satisfied that the fire was banked sufficiently, he turned to her with a frown. _"I hate the way this is going to sound but…you really need to get out of those clothes."_ Teyla agreed but there was no way she was going to strip down right there in front of him!

John seemed to read her mind as he stared at her thoughtfully for a moment with his hands on his hips. _"I've got an idea" _he said and then began unbuttoning his black uniform shirt. Underneath it he wore a black t-shirt that stretched across his broad chest tightly. _"Here, put this on and give me your wet clothes. I'll move the chairs closer to the fire and lay your clothes over them to dry."_ As she took the offered shirt, their hands brushed and electricity seemed to hum between them. Teyla blushed but looked up into his eyes. _"Thank you" _she said through her chattering teeth then looked away from his intense stare. The sound of chairs scraping on the floor caused her to lift her head. John positioned both chairs and a small table by the fireplace, all the while keeping his back to her to allow her privacy to undress.

"_Alright, you may turn around now." _Teyla said tentatively and held her breath as he turned toward her. His eyes darkened in the firelight as they raked her from head to toe and back again. She had rolled down the sleeves some so that they covered her bare arms and had buttoned all but the top button of the shirt. The bottom hem hung a few inches above her knees and John gulped audibly in the quiet of the cabin. Now out of her wet clothes, Teyla's body temperature was rising quickly as she looked at him, looking at her. She held out the sopping wet garments and he stared at them dumbly for a moment. Shaking his head in an effort to clear it, John took the clothes and quickly turned away from her again while laying them across the chairs.

They each made their way to the two small beds that stood against one wall, about two feet apart. Teyla turned back the covers of her bed and quickly crawled underneath them, welcoming the warmth and weight of the handmade blanket. She turned towards John's bed and watched as he sat on the side, removed his boots, then crawled under the covers as well. The fire began to die down some, throwing shadows over them so that Teyla could no longer see his face clearly. She was just about asleep when her eyes shot open at his soft words that she wasn't sure he meant for her to hear. _"Damn, you look good in my shirt!"_

_--_

_Well now I'm not saying that we solved overnight  
__Every way that we went wrong  
__Oh, but what I'm seeing I'd sure love seeing  
__Every morning from now on_

_And maybe it's a little too early  
__To know if this is gonna work  
__All I know is you're sure looking  
__Good in my shirt_

_You Look Good in My Shirt – sung by the yummy Keith Urban!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: This little snippet wasn't supposed to evolve into a full-blown story but it won't leave me alone! I've been thinking about John and Teyla ever since hearing of the cancellation. I was hoping that their relationship would at least be hinted at, if not established before the series end. But, alas, I don't believe it's going to happen. SO…that's where the fanfiction comes in! LOL! I hope you continue to enjoy this. Be warned – it's going to get smutty pretty soon! This is ME after all! :)_

--

You Look Good In My Shirt – Chapter Two

It was just becoming light outside when Teyla woke. She quickly glanced over at the other bed and saw that John was still there. He was turned toward her, but it appeared that he was asleep. She could feel the cold in the room, even through the blanket, and decided to rise and check to see if her clothes were dry and also to get the fire going again. She moved carefully across the small bed, not wanting to disturb John's sleep.

John was awake from the moment he heard the other bed creak as Teyla crawled from it. He had spent a restless night, peppered with erotic dreams of her – her in his shirt. He sighed deeply and was about to sit up when Teyla stood back up in front of the crackling fire she had just built. He paused and watched her for a moment, savoring her beauty.

And then, just when he decided again that he should get up, she reached for her pants. John realized that she was about to get dressed and he knew he should alert her to the fact that he was awake. Or he should close his eyes, or turn over to face the other wall. But he just couldn't make himself do any of those things.

Instead, he watched as she pulled on her pants and fastened them under the long tail of his shirt. Then she slowly began to unbutton the buttons of the shirt and peeled it back, off of her shoulders. His heart began to pound as he watched her hold it up in front of her as if contemplating what to do with it. Then she suddenly hugged it to her body, her fists gripped in the fabric. She stayed like that for several minutes and John watched, fascinated.

Eventually, she held his shirt away from her body again and began to fold it neatly. She reached to lay it on the nearby table and John's breath caught at the sight of her profile backlit against the firelight. One firm breast was outlined perfectly and he could even see her nipple, hard and standing out clearly. Her skin fairly glowed in the firelight and he thought that he had never seen anything so beautiful. The erection he had woken with was quickly becoming almost painful inside his uniform pants.

Just as Teyla pulled her top over her head, there came a loud knocking at the door, startling them both. She quickly looked over to John and saw that he had sat up in bed and was looking straight at her with a strange look. He didn't appear to be groggy from sleep as she had thought he would be, and she absently wondered how long he had been awake. As John swung his feet off the bed, Ronon opened the door a bit and stuck his head inside.

"_Hey. You guys ready to go?"_ Ronon asked them with a smirk on his face. He couldn't wait to get back to Atlantis so that he could tease John about spending the night alone with Teyla. It was clear to him, actually had been clear to him for quite a while, that they were very much attracted to one another, if not in love. He liked to tease John about it some, but had never mentioned it to Teyla. Ronon had seen the love and hope in her eyes when she looked at John in unguarded moments. He thought that it was not a matter of _if_ they would get together; it was just a matter of _when_.

The walk back to the 'gate was uneventful except for Rodney babbling on about the markings on the pad that Teyla had provided him. The scientist was too distracted to notice the surreptitious glances that passed between John and Teyla. Ronon, on the other hand, watched them carefully, noting how they weren't really talking to one another this morning. It was a very different atmosphere than when they had made the trek to the village just yesterday and Ronon wondered if something had happened between them during the night. Had they argued? He didn't think so because neither of them appeared angry. They both just seemed…tense.

_One week later………._

John approached her door slowly. What was he going to say? He had no idea but knew they couldn't continue the way they had been, since returning from their last mission. Things had been so tense between him and Teyla ever since he had loaned her his shirt when her clothes were sopping wet – and he had seen her practically naked.

Ronon had tried to ask him about the change in his and Teyla's friendship but John had evaded the Satedan's questions. Even Rodney had noticed how differently they had been acting towards one another. But, of course, the scientist hadn't been as tactful in his questioning as Ronon had, and John had finally blown up at him about it earlier in the day.

He sighed loudly in the hallway. All he knew was that he couldn't get her off his mind. He thought about her – okay, _fantasized _about her – all the time. His dreams were becoming more and more erotic and he often woke with an almost painful erection. Then it was off to a cold shower where he would end up stroking himself while picturing her luscious body backlit by the firelight as it had been in the cabin. He shook his head in despair and glanced down. Even now he was semi-hard just thinking about her!

Good Lord, what was happening to him? He knew that they HAD to talk, even if it was uncomfortable. He had caught her looking at him several times in the past week with what seemed to him to be longing and desire. Frankly, it had scared him at first – the thought that she might return his feelings. Then, the more he had thought about it, the more it had increased his desire for her. Tonight, he had stubbornly made up his mind to talk to her – clear the air and all that. He just had to know what she was thinking!

John tried calling her over his headset again but still she didn't answer. It was only mid-evening, too early for her to be sleeping – unless something was wrong. Was she ignoring him? He reached up and ran his hand over the sensor that would sound the chime in her room. When there was no response, he did it a second time. When still he got no response, he called Rodney. _"What?"_ came the scientist's terse reply. _"Rodney, I need you to do a sensor sweep and tell me if Teyla's in her quarters. I've tried calling her on the radio with no response."_ Rodney's voice came back fairly quickly. _"Yeah, she's in there but…John? You didn't just override her door code, did you? That's…"_ John cut the connection and entered Teyla's private living quarters.

--

_Please leave a review! I really appreciate your comments and feedback! _


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note: Alright, I couldn't resist! I'm giving you one more teaser chapter and THEN the smut! LOL!_

--

You Look Good In My Shirt – Chapter Three

John entered Teyla's quarters quietly and then called her name. Looking around he saw no sign of her but as he stepped further into the room, he could hear water running. Oh Lord, he thought, she's in the shower! Telling himself not to think about her being naked and wet and hot and – oh hell, who was he kidding – John quickly made an about face and headed for the door. Once there though, he stopped and leaned his forehead against the cool metal. Chiding himself for becoming so out of control, he actually leaned back and then lightly banged his forehead against the hard door a couple of times, hoping it would clear his muddled thoughts.

Teyla had been in the shower for more than 20 minutes, hoping that the warm water and steam would relax her enough to sleep. She had been so restless the past week, thinking about John – and the night they had spent in that cabin. He had graciously loaned her his shirt to sleep in and, as she had lain in bed with it on, all she could think about was how good it smelled – like him. And how much she wished it was the man himself, and not his shirt, that was warming her body. Not appropriate thoughts for her team leader, she knew!

She sighed under the spray of the water and leaned her head against the tile. What was she going to do? Apart from the few times she had caught him staring at her in the past week; they had not spent much time together and had barely talked at all. It seemed that the awkwardness between them was not going away or would ever be addressed by him. In fact, John seemed to be avoiding her. Teyla was torn between confronting him about it and simply leaving Atlantis altogether. Neither option appealed to her.

Was John even attracted to her she wondered? She was pretty sure that he was, up until she had borrowed his shirt anyway. But ever since then, he had been tense and nervous around her, which had caused _her_ to be tense and nervous around _him_. Teyla hated that they had lost the easy, comfortable friendship they once enjoyed. It saddened her to think that she had somehow ruined her relationship with him.

Gritting her teeth, she finally made up her mind that the best thing to do would be to go to him and tell him how she felt. It would likely make him very uncomfortable and she doubted that he would reciprocate and give her any clue as to his true feelings, but she had to try anyway. At least this way, she could be at peace with the fact that she had finally been honest with him and then maybe they could move on. She just hoped that that didn't include her moving on from Atlantis!

As she stepped out of the shower and began to towel off, a slight noise from the next room alerted her to the fact that someone was in her quarters. Warily she crept from the bathroom, her eyes wide and looking for danger. She was shocked to see John leaning heavily on her door, his back to her. He appeared to be carrying a heavy burden on his slumped shoulders and her heart skipped as she wondered why he was here, inside her room. It could not be good news, if his body language was any indication.

"_John?"_ Teyla inquired softly. He jumped as if he'd been bitten and turned quickly to face her. The sight of her, wet and wrapped in only a large white towel, was enough to make him almost swallow his tongue. His hot gaze raked her from head to toe and back again. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. He tried again and was rewarded with a very unmanly squeak, causing his face to redden. Finally he stammered out, _"I'm…uh…I…gotta go."_ And with that confusing announcement he turned to leave only to be stopped by her soft words. _"John, please wait. I think we should talk."_

He closed his eyes and sighed, dropping his head down. He began to speak without looking at her. _"Look, I know what you're going to say and I'm sorry. I'm sorry that things have been…awkward between us these last few days. It's just that I've been feeling…well, I've been avoiding you and I've been short with you, and I'm sorry. Hopefully we can just forget all about this last week and get back to the way things were…before."_ Again, he sighed unhappily.

John still had not dared look back at her for fear that she would be able to see how much he desired her, how much it hurt him to act as if he didn't. He moved again towards the door and once again her soft words stopped him. _"What if I do not wish to forget? What if I do not want things to go back to the way they were…before?"_ John turned quickly, not believing, not daring to believe what he was hearing. Was she saying what he thought she was saying?

He couldn't speak. He could only watch with wide eyes as Teyla approached him, the towel held nervously in place. She asked him softly _"Is that what you want, John – to forget about that night in the cabin when you loaned me your shirt? You were watching me, wanting me…and I wanted you too. I…I do not think that I can forget that."_

She was standing only about a foot from him now and looking at him with those soft brown eyes that he loved so much. His hands clenched and unclenched at his sides as he fought the urge to reach for her. _"Teyla, I…I…"_ He swallowed nervously and tried again to explain his feelings to her. _"No, I don't want to forget. But this could change so many things. I'm not any good at this kind of stuff, Teyla."_ The look he gave her was one filled with worry. _"I'm afraid I'll screw this up and lose my best friend."_

A myriad of feelings passed over Teyla's beautiful face. She was shocked, touched, and saddened by his words. He considered her his friend – his BEST friend? He was saying they could not be friends if they were lovers? She whispered a soft, sad _"I see"_ and turned away from him, embarrassed at her state of undress – embarrassed at what she had wanted to do, wanted HIM to do.

She had taken only a couple of steps when she felt his warm hand on her bare shoulder and stopped, her heart hammering. _"Teyla, wait. Look at me."_ She did as he asked, albeit very slowly. She was embarrassed and ashamed and not really even sure why she was feeling that way. It was all too confusing to her right now and she just wanted to distance herself from him. _"John, I understand. It is alright. Nothing will change. Now, will you please just go?"_ This was all spoken in a rush and her eyes never came up to meet his.

"_No." _She looked up at him quickly, surprised by his sharp tone and one-word response. Her anger flared slightly. _"No what? No, you will not go?"_ He just gazed at her for a moment then said softly, _"No, it's not alright."_ And with that, he lowered his mouth to hers and pulled her to him.

--

_Remember, reviews are like chocolate to me – much loved and appreciated! __Next up: Starter Smut! _


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Note: Be warned ye matey's - thar be hot sex ahead!_

--

You Look Good In My Shirt – Chapter Four

Teyla was too shocked at the sudden contact to react for a moment. Then it finally registered that John was kissing her, really kissing her. And it was soft and warm and _wonderful_! One hand went up, around his neck while she continued to clutch the towel over her breasts with the other. She rose on tiptoe, increasing the pressure of his mouth on hers and both heard and felt John groan in pleasure.

They finally broke for air and stood with their foreheads touching, panting softly. He had one hand on her hip and the other at the nape of her neck, under her damp, heavy hair. Teyla stepped back away from him and looked up with so much love and desire in her eyes that it shook him to the core. Then she glanced down at herself as if noticing her towel for the first time. When she again met his eyes, he could see the desire simmering there and her mouth quirking into an almost-grin. _"It appears that I am once again wet and in need of your shirt, Colonel. May I borrow it?"_ It took his brain a few seconds to register what she had said and then his lips twitched as his eyes regarded her hotly.

He began to unbutton his black uniform shirt just as he had in the cabin and underneath it he wore a black t-shirt just as he had then. But this time, he did not move to turn his back as she took the offered shirt in her small hand. She tucked the towel in a little more securely before letting it go and then carefully shrugged into the oversized shirt that smelled enticingly of his aftershave. She buttoned the buttons down to about her navel and then reached down into the shirt to carefully loosen the towel causing it to slide down her body, giving John a tantalizing glimpse of dark curls at the juncture of her thighs as it fell.

His mouth went completely dry at the sensuous picture before him. It was his fantasy come to life – Teyla again in his shirt – with nothing on underneath. She stepped toward him at the same time that he reached for her. _"You're sure about this?"_ He asked her huskily just before she again rose on her toes to touch her mouth to his. God, she tasted so good! He stroked the inside of her mouth with his tongue and pulled her body fully up against his. The long tail of his shirt tickled the backs of her thighs and she could feel the hard ridge inside his pants against her stomach.

At her definite response of _"Very sure"_, John dipped his knees slightly and wrapped both arms around her waist, then lifted her off the ground. She wrapped one leg around his thigh and both of her arms went round his neck. He turned with her in his arms and took a couple of steps towards the door. Teyla murmured against his lips _"John, the bed is over that way."_ He bent his head to nip at her neck and growled _"Later"_ then again captured her mouth with his in a hard, hot kiss while pushing her against the door.

He ran his hands down over her hips and rear, cupping it in both hands while she moaned softly in his ear. His strong hands and arms lifted her by the backs of her thighs and she wrapped her slim legs tightly around his waist. John kept his left arm around her waist to hold her securely between his body and the door. Then his right hand began to explore up under the shirt while he continued to arouse and inflame her with his hot, relentless mouth.

Teyla arched against him as his thumb brushed over a hard, pebbled nipple. She hissed softly as he cupped her breast and ran his tongue over the outer rim of her ear. And she moaned as his hard ridge pressed against her hot, wet center. Soon his right hand began making a leisurely descent down over her stomach toward the dark curls he had glimpsed earlier.

He pulled his lower body back just enough to make room for his hand between them and captured her moans with his mouth as he stroked a finger over her lower lips. Teyla gasped and leaned her head back against the wall as he slowly slid his middle finger into her tight core. God, she was so wet! She rocked her hips as he continued to stroke her and then bit back a scream when he added a second finger while rubbing his thumb over her throbbing clit.

Breathless, Teyla panted, moaning his name. _"That's it, baby. Let go. Come for me."_ It was spoken softly, directly into her ear and she shivered and then tensed as the orgasm hit her in waves. She cried out then bit down on his shoulder while her body slowly relaxed. John continued to nuzzle her neck, his stubble causing her skin to redden, all the while stroking a finger in and out of her slowly. He could feel her inner walls still contracting slightly and knew that he wanted to be buried deep inside her the next time she came.

_Next up: More smut! LOL!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's Note: Here you go as promised - pure John -n- Teyla lovin'!_

_--_

You look Good In My Shirt – Chapter Five

Awareness returned to Teyla and she found John's tongue again seeking entrance to her mouth. She had thought that she was spent, with no energy left but when his tongue and lower body began moving in a synchronized pumping rhythm, she quickly changed her mind. She again wrapped both arms around his neck as he stepped away from the door and turned towards her bed. Their eyes met and held as he carried her the short distance across the room.

They continued to gaze at one another as Teyla unlocked her ankles from around his waist and he slowly lowered her until her feet touched the ground. Her hair was disheveled, her lips were swollen from his kisses, and she was standing there in his rumpled, wrinkled, half-unbuttoned shirt. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen and she blushed when he told her so in a husky voice. Then she smiled a slow, seductive smile and said, _"John Sheppard, YOU have too many clothes on."_

Between heated kisses, they managed to get John's t-shirt up and over his head and then Teyla stepped back to allow him to bend and untie and remove his boots. As he stood back up, his heart began pounding in his ears at the sight of Teyla slowly unbuttoning the remaining few buttons of his uniform shirt and then opening it and pushing it back, off of her shoulders.

The shirt pooled around her feet and she stepped toward John again, reaching up to wrap her arms around his neck. This brought her firm breasts up against his hard chest and they both gasped at the contact. As his mouth came down to cover hers, she began working on the belt and then the button and zipper of his pants. Teyla ran both hands along his slim hips and gently worked his boxer-briefs down, freeing his hard shaft. She kissed her way down his chest while continuing to lower his pants and underwear until he was able to step out of them.

John's breathing was shaky as Teyla stroked her hand over his hard shaft and then lower to cup his balls. He took her hand and moved to the bed, where he lay back on the mattress, tugging her down with him. She straddled his hips while kneeling above him. This put her breasts directly over his mouth, and he took advantage to suckle and nuzzle them both while his hands roamed over her body.

Teyla lowered her hips to meet his and John guided the tip of his shaft to her wet entrance. Their eyes locked and held as she slowly, oh so slowly, slid her body part way down his hard cock. John felt how tight she was and reached between them to glide his fingers over her outer lips, stimulating her to make his entry easier. Teyla looked down to where they were joined. The sight of him sliding into her body was so erotic and she wanted to feel more.

With a hand on her hip, John urged her to rise just a little and then sink back down. Teyla gasped at the incredible sensation of him stretching her, filling her, completing her. She then raised herself so that just the tip of his shaft remained inside her. He watched her eyes close and her bottom lip get pulled between her teeth, then she sank down hard, impaling herself to the hilt. _"God, Teyla!"_ He ground out as she did it a second time.

At his urging, she sat up and his hands moved to her hips. Her head went back as John dug his heels into the mattress and began to slowly pump in and out of her, causing her breasts to bounce erotically. He took one of her hands in his and guided it to where they were joined and then moved her fingers over her clit. As she continued the rhythmic movement of her fingers, making sounds of pure pleasure, John again placed both hands on her hips and began pumping up into her harder and faster.

John bit down on his back teeth silently willing her to come and then he became more vocal, knowing it would arouse her even more. _"C'mon baby. That's it. I wanna feel you come. Please….Teyla."_ At his urging and hard thrusting, Teyla's senses went into overload and her orgasm hit her so hard that she cried out his name and arched over him sharply. Twice more, John pumped up into her hard and then exploded inside her with guttural moan.

When awareness finally returned to him, he realized that Teyla was slumped down on top of him, his slowly softening member still inside her. He rolled slightly and gently slid out of her body, while tucking her up close to his side. She nuzzled the crook of his neck as he wrapped an arm around her and tugged a blanket over them. He softly moved a lock of hair from her eyes and kissed her temple. Teyla's eyelids fluttered and she opened them to reveal dark eyes that sparkled with satisfaction and amusement and something more. _"You okay?"_ he asked her huskily. _"MmmHmm"_ was her satisfied response. He kissed her then, leisurely and tenderly. Her eyes remained closed as he tucked her head under his chin and he began drifting off to sleep, holding her tightly.

_Next up: Ronon's powers of observation can be darned annoying! LOL!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's Note: Sorry, but I just couldn't resist more smut! It's "Shower Smut" this time and I hope you like it!_

You Look Good In My Shirt – Chapter Six

Teyla woke to the wonderful sensation of John's mouth trailing hot kisses over her bare shoulders and back. She stretched languidly and turned over to look at him. His hair was the messiest she had ever seen it and dark stubble showed on his cheeks. He was gorgeous – _and_ in her bed! Her smooth thigh slid over his rough one as his mouth came down on hers hotly.

After several wonderful minutes of kissing her, John pulled back to look down at the beautiful woman who lay half under him, then sighed as thoughts of reality came to him. _"It's 0600, which means we have a team briefing in 2 hours. We're supposed to go over mission safety protocols and…"_ His voice trailed off as Teyla's tongue grazed over his outer ear. She continued down his neck until she got to his shoulder and noticed the dark bruise surrounding a distinct bite mark clearly outlined there. _"Oh John!" _She was clearly disturbed at the idea that she had hurt him.

John glanced down at his shoulder and then back at her with a wicked look. _"Oh yeah, it REALLY hurts. But maybe...there's something you can do to make it up to me."_ His eyebrows rose suggestively. _"And what would that be?"_ she asked him mock-suspiciously. _"Join me in a hot shower – you know, just so you can rub it and make it feel all better, you know?"_ Teyla grinned at him and turned to roll out of bed, headed for the bathroom.

She stood under the hot spray and heard John enter the shower behind her. The stall was not large, but would accommodate two people very nicely. Her heart fluttered at the thought of him actually being here with her. How many times had she stood under the water just like this, thinking of him? Large, strong hands stroked up her arms, over her shoulders, and up her neck into her hair. She leaned back slightly and her back came into contact with his chest. Steam swirled and surrounded them as the hot water cascaded down over her body. She shivered at the sensation and her nipples puckered.

John moved in close behind her and bent his head to nibble her shoulder and neck. She angled her head to allow him better access and moaned softly when his hands stroked up her arms and around to her breasts. His thumbs rubbed across her sensitive nipples and she arched her back and put her head back against his shoulder with her eyes closed. One of his hands began to make a leisurely descent down over her flat stomach until it reached the dark curls at the juncture of her thighs. The other hand continued to flick and lightly tug one of her dusky nipples.

The slow, random path that his fingers were taking was slowly driving Teyla over the edge. That, combined with the sensuous feeling of his erection rubbing against her lower back, was beginning to make her pant with need. John leaned over her, causing her upper body to lean closer to the shower wall and instinctively her hands came up to be placed flat against it.

He slid one of his rough thighs between hers and his deep seductive voice sounded softly in her ear. _"Spread your legs for me."_ There was no hesitation as she complied with his erotic request and Teyla thought to herself that he was certainly turning her into a wanton woman! His long fingers now had better access to the super sensitive flesh between her thighs and he took full advantage of it. As one long finger and then two, slid over her clit and into her throbbing body and back out, she let out small gasps of pleasure.

He continued to pleasure her with his hands while his mouth trailed over her shoulders and neck. Her hips rocked back against him and he groaned at the contact. He could tell that she was close, so close to release and he increased the speed and pressure of his hand, then curled his fingers inside her body and flicked his thumb over her clit, causing her to cry out and throw her head back. Her hips rocked and her back arched as her inner walls spasmed around his fingers.

Before Teyla could recover her senses, John had turned her in his arms and lifted her so that her luscious center came into direct contact with his hard shaft. They both gasped at the contact and Teyla quickly wrapped her strong legs around his lean hips. She reached between them and helped guide him to her wet opening which still throbbed in time with her heart beat. John leaned into to catch her mouth with his for a heated kiss and groaned as she sank down on him. Her fingers dug into his shoulders while he pressed her to the tile-like wall.

John's hips rocked as he pumped into her while trailing kisses down her neck and over her shoulders. Her hands roamed over his shoulders and up into his hair while she kissed any flesh she could reach. With her ankles locked behind him, she urged him to move faster, thrust harder. With one final quick jerk of his hips and an inarticulate grunt of satisfaction, John exploded inside her.

Both of them were breathing heavily and John leaned in to kiss her shoulder weakly then rested his head on the wall beside hers. Teyla continued to stroke one hand over his shoulder while the other fingered the hair at the back of his neck. _"John?"_ she said softly. _"Hmm?"_ he asked, pulling back to look at her. Teyla raised an eyebrow. _"How is your shoulder?"_ The grin he flashed her made her heart skip. Then he straightened and stepped away from the wall so that she could lower her legs and once again stand under the shower.

Teyla let the hot water flow over her and completely soak her hair then she reached for a container that stood on a recessed shelf in the wall under the shower head. She poured a small amount into her hand and began to lather her hair as John watched fascinated. The scent was sweet, herbal, and familiar to him. He realized that he recognized it as a scent that she often smelled of, but not always. _"That smells good – what kind is it?"_

Teyla rinsed her hair and then answered him. _"It is from a plant that grows on only a few planets in this galaxy. My people have used it for centuries in the items we use for personal grooming. I am afraid that I do not have much of this cleanser left and so I have been using it sparingly. In fact, I have begun only using it when I want to feel…special. Otherwise I have been using a cleanser recommended by Jennifer – Dr. Keller."_

She smiled up at him shyly and then reached for the bottle again. _"Well, I don't want to use it if that's all you have left."_ John told her, frowning. But Teyla shook her head. _"No, I would very much like to share it with you."_ He then accepted the liquid she poured into his hand and lathered his own hair. Teyla switched places with him so that he could rinse under the spray and he wiped the water from his eyes to find her lathering her body with the same cleanser.

His hands reached for her of their own accord and he stepped closer, reaching around her to lather her back. Teyla took more soap and began to run her hands over his chest and stomach, causing rich lather to form. John closed his eyes at the sensation of her small hands on his body. Damn, if he'd known that showering with her would be this good, he swore he'd have slipped into her bathroom years ago!

They were both turning "pruney" by the time they finally rinsed off and exited the shower. Teyla wrapped a towel around her, much like she had worn the night before while John tucked one around his hips. Then he glanced into the mirror after removing a layer of fog that covered it. _"I need a shave – and some clean clothes. I guess I'd better head back to my quarters before the briefing."_

They both dressed and Teyla stepped close to him as he pulled on his dark uniform shirt. John put his hands on her hips while she buttoned it for him. Then he leaned down, surprising her with a sensual, hot kiss. Pulling back from her he said, _"Teyla, look…I uh, I don't know where we go from here…where you WANT this to go, but I just want you to know that this isn't just…just…well, this is…special to me...YOU'RE special to me and…actually"_ he blew out a quick breath and locked his eyes onto hers. _"Actually, I love you – have loved you for a long time. And I just wanted you to know."_

Teyla just stared up at him in shock. This was the man who had a hard time expressing his feelings – the man who had told her that he was not any good at "this stuff" when talking about relationships and love? She felt tears prick the backs of her eyes as his words sank in. He loved her! John Sheppard loved her! Teyla rose onto her toes and pulled his head down to hers, kissing him fervently, showing him without words how she felt. When finally, they pulled apart, he rested his forehead to hers and she told him clearly, _"I love you too, John. I think I have almost from the moment we met."_

He grinned down at her boyishly, and then became serious again. _"Well, so now do we tell the others or keep this to ourselves?"_ He went on hurriedly, not wanting to offend her. _"Because I don't care, either way – it's your call. I just love you and I'm proud to be with you but if you want to keep this under wraps for a while it's okay too, you know?"_

Teyla considered it thoughtfully. _"Will our relationship be viewed badly by your leaders?"_ John merely shrugged. _"Well, there may be some who don't like it, thinking that it could affect our team. But the fact is, us being together like this…well, I already felt way more for you than just a friend or teammate anyway so…"_ He trailed off and caught her gaze again. _"I don't really care what other people think but I don't want it to affect YOU badly."_ Teyla smiled up at him. _"There is only one way that you affect me John Sheppard – and it is most certainly NOT badly!"_ A sexy smirk spread on his face and he leaned down to kiss her again.

_Twenty minutes later…_

John had just left his quarters after shaving and donning a clean uniform when Ronon strode around the corner and fell into step beside him. They both nodded and grunted a manly _"Hey"_ at each other and continued walking to the morning briefing. As they neared the conference room, Ronon glanced back behind them and then around a little. John gave him an odd look. _"You lookin' for someone?"_ he asked the tall Satedan. Ronon shook his head, a frown creasing his forehead. _"No. I just coulda sworn Teyla was here. It's that Athosian soap or whatever that she uses. It's pretty distinctive, you know?"_ John flushed slightly and cleared his throat then hurried on into the conference room, hoping Ronon – and his sensitive nose – would sit far away from him.

_A/N: I'm not through with this yet! I think we need to see how John and Teyla act in front of the others – and maybe Ronon's and Rodney's reactions, don't you? Leave me a review and let me know what you think!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's Note: Sorry, this chapter is kinda short! Hope you like it!_

You Look Good In My Shirt – Chapter Seven

John stood at the coffee cart in the conference room which was on the far side of the room away from the door. He had his back to the door, but knew when Teyla walked in because of Ronon's typical gruff greeting to her. John turned, coffee cup in his hand, and caught sight of her talking to Jennifer. He studied her for a moment and his lips twitched, threatening a smile. He quickly took a sip of coffee and turned away again before anyone could see the look of pure joy on his face. He was remembering their night – and morning – together and wondered at the bubble of elation he felt.

Ronon noticed John's quick turn away from the sight of Teyla and mistook it as a sign that his two teammates (and friends) were still at odds for whatever reason. He frowned at each of them in turn, not knowing what the problem was or how to help. Frustrated, he sat down as John made his way to the large table. Again, Ronon caught a strong whiff of the Athosian soap that Teyla typically smelled of. He was an observant man and had a very keen sense of smell. That sense of smell had warned him of danger, and often helped him to find water, food, and shelter in the many years he was a Runner from the Wraith.

Turning his head, Ronon expected to see Teyla beside or behind him, but she wasn't. In fact, Teyla was still clear across the room talking to Jennifer. But Ronon HAD brushed by Teyla a short time ago and knew that she did in fact smell of the sweet, spicy Athosian soap. It had struck him because he realized that she had not used it in some time but today it was particularly strong in the room.

Ronon glanced at John, a suspicion beginning to form. He purposely rose from the table, ignoring John's frown, and walked away from the Colonel towards Teyla. Halfway between them, Ronon stopped to sniff the air surreptitiously. The smell was faint here and so he proceeded on towards Teyla. The closer he got to where she was standing, the stronger the smell of the Athosian soap became. Finally, he was standing beside her and she glanced up at him. _"Ronon? Did you need something?"_ He just frowned at her and grunted under his breath, then walked away leaving her staring at his back in confusion.

Purposely walking around the large table the opposite way he had come, Ronon once again stopped halfway between where Teyla stood and where John sat. He sniffed the air again, aware that John was practically glaring at him. The smell, as he had thought it would be, was fainter here. He then continued on, back to his own chair beside John. As he passed behind his friend, Ronon's nose told him that the scent of the Athosian soap was just as strong, if not stronger here than it had been near Teyla.

Ronon sat down heavily in his chair, his mind working overtime. He could think of only one reason why John and Teyla would BOTH smell so strongly of Teyla's Athosian shampoo and soap. A grin threatened to form on his lips but he sternly held it in, waiting to see if John would say anything. He knew that John had been watching him and wondering why he was walking all around the room just now. Finally, after shifting in his chair for the fifth time, John spoke up. _"So uh…buddy. What was all that…what were you doing?"_

Not turning to look at John, for fear that his amusement would show on his face, Ronon just muttered, _"Nothing. Just checking out a hunch I had."_ John's eyes narrowed. _"A hunch about what?"_ Again, Ronon just shrugged casually then lowered his voice. _"A hunch I had about you being in Teyla's shower this morning."_ John's eyebrows shot up and his face flushed pink as he whipped his head around to face Ronon, wide-eyed. _"How did you KNOW that?"_ Ronon grinned. _"Cause you just told me."_ John just gaped at him as Mr. Woolsey cleared his throat to start the briefing.

_TBC…_


	8. Chapter 8

Previously:

Not turning to look at John, for fear that his amusement would show on his face, Ronon just muttered, _"Nothing. Just checking out a hunch I had."_ John's eyes narrowed. _"A hunch about what?"_ Again, Ronon just shrugged casually then lowered his voice. _"A hunch I had about you being in Teyla's shower this morning."_ John's eyebrows shot up and his face flushed pink as he whipped his head around to face Ronon, wide-eyed, and hissed _"How did you KNOW that?"_ Ronon grinned. _"Cause you just told me."_ John just gaped at him as Mr. Woolsey cleared his throat to start the briefing.

You Look Good In My Shirt – Chapter Eight

Teyla and Jennifer sat down directly across the table from John and Ronon, much to John's discomfort. He shot Ronon a dark look and quickly scribbled on his yellow legal pad _"You tricked me!"_ then passed it over to his friend. At this, Ronon actually chuckled out loud, causing everyone in the room to look his way.

John's face flushed again as he looked around the table and knew that everyone was probably wondering what was going on, especially Teyla. He caught her eye and gave her that wide-eyed pleading look that said '_It's not my fault!"_ and _"Please don't be mad at me!"_ Confused, she just quirked an eyebrow at him.

John had just taken a sip of his coffee and almost spewed it when the legal pad shot back under his elbow with Ronon's distinct writing on it _"Quit staring at her or everyone will know!"_ As nonchalantly as he could, John scribbled back _"Same to you – doctor stalker!"_ Ronon frowned and quickly glanced across at Jennifer, then actually blushed a little when he found her eyes on him. _"I'm NOT stalking her!"_ John smirked and wrote _"And HOW many trips to the infirmary this week?"_

Across the table from them, Jennifer and Teyla exchanged looks and then Jennifer scribbled on the note pad in front of her _"Are they passing notes about us?"_ Teyla read her words then neatly penned _"I believe so. Did you see Ronon blush?"_ Jennifer, her own face flushing, wrote back _"He did that in the infirmary yesterday too!"_ Teyla considered carefully and then wrote _"He likes you."_ Jennifer smiled an embarrassed little smile and replied on the notepad _"Feeling's mutual but…"_ She didn't finish the sentence.

"_But what?"_ came Teyla's response. Jennifer chewed the end of her pen as she contemplated how to answer that question. Meanwhile, on John's legal pad, Ronon had forcefully scribbled _"New recruits to train – and I fell."_ John shot him a concerned look and wrote _"Fell? When?"_ Ronon looked embarrassed for a moment. _"When I ran into the wall."_ Again he got the concerned look from John, who tapped his pen on the word he had written before _"When?"_ Ronon took his time answering but finally took the legal pad and scribbled _"When I was staring at the Doc."_ John couldn't help but chuckle at that and shook his head at his friend who returned the grin.

"_But…he hasn't asked me out."_ Teyla was quick with her reply _"Maybe YOU should ask HIM!" _Jennifer looked surprised and scribbled _"Can't!"_ Again, Teyla responded quickly _"Do not let fear hold you back. You might be surprised at what can happen if you tell him how you feel."_ Jennifer glanced speculatively over at Colonel Sheppard. _"And does the Colonel know how you feel about him?"_ Teyla's eyes shot up to Jennifer's face to see her friend smiling at her. Teyla shyly returned the smile and penned _"Yes – finally!"_

John turned to a fresh page on his legal pad, jotted something down, and surreptitiously slid it across the table to Teyla when Woolsey bent to retrieve a file that had fallen to the floor. _"Ronon knows. The ubertracker sniffed us out!"_ Teyla's lips twitched as she tried not to smile. _"Tell ubertracker to keep his nose to himself!"_ John read what she wrote and then passed it on to Ronon, who snorted. Woolsey gave him an irritated look, which Ronon returned, causing the new leader of Atlantis to quickly look away and continue with the briefing.

John decided he should at least _try_ to pay attention to what Woolsey had to say, but his mind – and eyes – had just wandered back to Teyla when he felt a nudge at his left elbow. He looked down and saw that Rodney, who sat on the other side of him, had his laptop open on the table, with it angled slightly toward John. On an unsent e-mail, Rodney had typed _"What are you – 12? Stop passing notes!"_ John rolled his eyes, grabbed his legal pad back from Ronon, flipped again to a new page and penned _"I'm not!"_ Rodney sighed heavily and typed quickly _"You sure sound 12! And you ARE passing notes – I saw you! You're going to get us all in trouble!"_ Again John's famous eye roll and then _"Now who sounds 12?"_

Rodney typed again, more quietly _"You better today?_"John's brow creased in suspicion. Did Rodney know about him and Teyla too? _"Better how?"_ Rodney's fingers flew as he typed _"You – grumpy all week, yelling at me yesterday, breaking and entering into Teyla's room… Ring any bells?"_ John ran a hand over his face and wrote _"Sorry. This week's been - rough. Yes, better today."_

Rodney looked across the table curiously at Teyla. _"So you guys talked – worked it out – whatever it was? Because I wouldn't know…because you wouldn't talk about it…" _John sighed and circled the word _"Sorry"_ on his legal pad emphatically. He really hadn't meant to be such a pain in the butt to everyone, especially his friends and teammates. He wrote _"You can have my blue jello for a month. Okay?"_ Rodney smiled a genuine smile as Woolsey concluded the meeting.

"_And so does anyone have any quest...?"_ Woolsey's voice trailed off as he looked up to see everyone quickly filing out of the conference room. _"I guess not!"_ He muttered as he sat back in his chair, deciding that being in charge was not exactly what he had thought it would be. Who knew that competent soldiers, intelligent scientists and doctors, and even strong warriors could, at times, act like angsty adolescents?

_A/N: Poor Woolsey – I pick on him so, but I really do (surprisingly) like his character on the show! :)_

_Coming up: Ronon and Jennifer finally talk!_


End file.
